In the case of liquid distributor trays in separating columns and mass exchange equipment, it is known to dispose vertical tube sections in the liquid channels in which the liquid stands, which tube sections are provided with small openings through which the liquid flows from the channel into the tube, in order to then flow or drip downwardly onto the lower distributor tray. Furthermore, German Laid-Open Application 3306636 discloses openings in the side walls of liquid distributor channels in a liquid distributor for a countercurrent column, in which openings wire pieces are suspended, via which the liquid flows outwardly along the channel wall to downwardly pointing fingers, off which the liquid drips.